


Love Spell

by officialtenko



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, Fluff, Movie Dates, hand holding, the drv3 tag needs more lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialtenko/pseuds/officialtenko
Summary: Tenko feels like Himiko has cast a love spell on her!





	Love Spell

**Author's Note:**

> I love tenmiko with my whole heart and the lack of f/f ships that aren't just mentioned in m/m ship fics is a fuckin tragedy. please fellas write more danganronpa f/f my crops are dying

Tenko took a deep breath and balled her fists together before rounding the corner and entering her classroom. She was planning to ask one of her classmates, Himiko, on a date. She didn’t want to mess anything up by tripping over her words. She often stuttered and found herself tongue-tied around the Ultimate Magician, and she liked to think of it as a love spell that Himiko had cast on her. Her power was simply too strong for Tenko to withstand, but she wasn’t complaining. The hyperactive girl frequently found herself getting lost in her crush’s lazy eyes and gentle tone. She desperately wanted to become closer.   
When she entered the classroom, she saw Himiko talking to Angie. She silently thanked the universe for allowing her a little extra time to think about how to approach the situation. As soon as their conversation ended, Himiko caught Tenko’s gaze and gave her a small smile. Tenko gave an awkward grin and a small wave in return. She felt her face heating up, and slowly walked over to the desk next to Himiko’s and took a seat. “Hello, Tenko,” Himiko greeted her.   
“Hi, Himiko! How are you feeling today?”   
“Nyeh… a little sleepy but otherwise fine.” She propped her arms up on the desk and rested her chin in her hands.   
“I’m glad!” Tenko thought for a moment, steeling herself before saying, “Hey, Himiko. I have a question.”   
“Hm? What’s up?”   
“... Would you maybe by chance be interested in going to see a movie with me?” she spat out quickly.   
Himiko looked up from under her hat at Tenko, seemingly confused. “Like a date?”   
“I-it doesn’t have to be a date if you don’t want it to be,” she stammered, “I’m fine with whatever you’d prefer!”   
Himiko thought for a few seconds longer before responding, “I’m fine with a date.” Tenko thought she saw a light blush on Himiko's round cheeks, but passed it off as wishful thinking. Right at that moment class started, cutting their conversation short. Tenko didn’t hear a word the teacher was saying. 

They met at the train station around 5 PM, as per the plan, and took the route that would take them to the movie theater. Tenko silently appreciated all of Himiko’s features and quirks as she rambled on about her next magic show. She noticed the light freckles on her face and the way she spoke using hand gestures. She wanted to hold her hand, but was afraid she’d ruin the monologue. The sound of the moving train in the background cast an atmosphere of calm around them.   
When they arrived Himiko decided on the movie. Tenko wasn’t entirely sure what the movie was, but she was ecstatic to be with Himiko outside of school. They each bought their own ticket and Tenko purchased a large popcorn and two drinks for the both of them. they entered the theater to take their seat during the previews that always played beforehand. She snuck glances at her date every once in a while as she grabbed a handful of popcorn throughout the movie, until she noticed that her head was slumped to the side. Tenko had to hold back an infatuated giggle when she realized Himiko had fallen asleep. She looked so peaceful while sleeping, and Tenko wanted nothing more than to hold her in her arms. She did her best not to stare out of fear of seeming creepy.   
When the movie was over, Tenko gently nudged Himiko awake and told her it was time to leave. Holding back a smile, she watched the small magician rub the sleep out of her eyes and stretch her arms out to wake herself up. She offered her hand to help Himiko out of her seat. The martial artist’s heart nearly leapt out of her chest when Himiko laced their fingers together affectionately. When they got back on the train, Himiko laid her head on Tenko’s shoulder and almost fell asleep again. Tenko considered carrying her all the way home for the excuse to spend more time with her, but decided it probably wasn’t a smart idea.   
They were still holding hands when they finally stepped off of the train, and Tenko was disappointed that their date was over. However, she didn’t intend for it to be their last outing together. “Thank you for spending the day with me, Himiko! I had a lot of fun!”   
“Me too, Tenko. We should do this again sometime.”   
“For sure!” she exclaimed with a large grin. Before parting ways, she quickly leaned down and gave Himiko a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll see you at school!” she called out before near-skipping away. The small girl’s face turned red as she watched the Neo-Aikido Master leave. She felt as though Tenko had cast a love spell on her, but she wasn’t complaining.


End file.
